Sithis (bóstwo)
thumb|300px|Kaplica Sithisa z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionSithis, znany też jako Początek RoduSithis, Straszliwy OjciecPocałunek, słodka Matko, Właściwy Stwórca, Niszczące Niewyrażalne Działanie, Chaos, Suma OgraniczeńMonomit – pierwsze ze wszystkich bóstw, przed którym nie było nic, odpowiedzialne za przypadkowe stworzenie i wprawienie Aurbis w ruch. Jest bóstwem czynu i reakcji, bez którego nic nie miałoby miejsca, początku, kształtu, ani końca. Jednym z jego głównych aspektów jest przeszywające wszytko światło, które odróżnia go od Pustki, jednak nie jest to przeznaczeniem jego sług by ginąc w blasku, tylko by żyć w cieniu i oddawać na niszczące słońce innychThe Way of Shadow –''' Solis Aduro. Dąży do śmierci wszelkiego istnienia i zagłady Aurbis, który jak wszystkie jego myśli winne były zaniknąć, a nie trwać w niedoskonałym, bliskim bezruchowi, trwaniu. Zamieszkuje i rządzi nieskończoną Pustką, w której zawieszony jest świat, i do której powoli wracają jego cząstki, dusze zrodzone w Aurbisie, by ostatecznie rozpłynąć się w nicościPrawda o Nocnej Matce – Gaston Bellefort. Kult Histowie i Argonianie Będący panami i stwórcami ArgonianSiew – Marobar Sul, drzewa Hist wymogły na swych sługach swą wiarę w SithisaMonomitRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, która wciąż jest jedną z podstawowych elementów ich kultury, od bycia częstym motywem zdobniczymCrafting Motif 70, Elder Argonian Style – Concordia Mercius do całej filozofii życia, moralnościActs of Honoring – Nisswo Xeewulm, a nawet językaSpeakers of Nothing – Nisswo Xeewulm. Poświęcone mu są wszelkie ostrza zakrapiane krwią wrogaInscription found on an Argonian blade, Argonianie czczą zmianę jako podstawowy napęd sprawczy życia, pustkę jako jedyną prawdziwą formę myśli, oraz śmierć jako podstawę dla honoru, przetrwania i odrodzenia, któego gwarancją jest krew i przemocDrakeeh the Unchained's Journal, Page 12 – Drakeeh the Unchained. Nazywają siebie błogosławionymi dziećmi Sithisa, oraz otrzymują od niego przysięgę końca wszystkiego, piękna życia i zgnilizny po nimThe Father's Promise, a także że kiedyś cały świat wróci do ukochanej ojcu nicościThat of Void – Nisswo Xeewulm. Czczą nicość jako nadającą formę istnieniu, uznając że to ona, będąc przerwami między bytem nadaje mu kształtScales of Shadow – Nisswo Xeewulm, podobnie jak z ich językiem. Podstarzali Argonianie z werwą rzucają się na każde wyzwanie, pragnąc wysłać jak najpotężniejszego wroga, gdy udają się, ginąc w walce, do swego ojcaThe Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 4. Czcząca Sithisa międzynarodowa nielegalna organizacja zabójców, Mroczne Bractwo, nie tylko jest legalna w świetle argoniańskiego prawaBeware the Shadowscales ale i stanowi immanentną część ich kultury oraz społeczeństwa. Najświętsze z argoniańskich kijanek, wyklute pod znakiem Cienia, są oddawane Mrocznemu Bractwu, by służyć tam swemu ojcu jako najlepsi ze skrytobójców, CienistołuskichThe Dark Husband. Morag Tong Choć ta prastara gildia zabójców głównie czciła Mefalę jako swą patronkę, to istnieją niepewne pogłoski jakoby członkowie Morag Tong czcili również i Sithisa jako dodatkowe bóstwo, co można by ponoć zauważyć w szyfrach, którymi opisywane były ofiary w rozkazach egzekucjiOgień i Ciemność: Bractwa Śmierci – Ynir Gorming. Według niektórych przekazów po kompromitacji wskutek okazania zbyt wielkiej dumy po zabójstwie Akavirskiego Potentata w 2E 324 i bycia wygnanymi z granic Drugiego Cesarstwa przez rozjuszoną arystokrację, gildia ostateczne zawiodła Sithisa. Mroczne Bractwo Oddzielone od Morag Tong po wydarzeniach roku 2E 324, gdy uciekli do Morrowind po zostaniu wyjętym spod prawa w Drugim Cesarstwie. Grupka zabójców niezwiązanych z dunmerską kulturą, wyjętych spod prawa wkrótce miałaby zostać wybita przez cesarskie władze, lecz wtedy pojawiła się Nocna Matka, która zorganizowała ich w dzisiejsze Mroczne Bractwo i wybroniła je z zagłady. Była ona dunmerską członkinią Gildii Złodziei z Wartowni, która uznała że bardziej zyskownym było zabijać ludzi niż ich po prostu okradać, a przez wzgląd na swą renomę, ustanowioną przez specyficzny sposób podpisu pod zabójstwami, zgromadziła uznanie wyższych sfer, oraz zebrała wokół siebie dotychczas niezorganizowanych zabójców pozostałych po Morag TongŚwięty Świadek: Prawdziwa historia Nocnej Matki – Eric Milres. Choć sama, nie miała powiązań z kultem Sithisa, po latach, prawdopodobnie po jej śmierci ze starości, obrosła wokół niej specyficzna legenda, jakoby była oblubienicą pierwotnego boga, która urodziła mu pięcioro synów, o których ich boski ojciec się upomniał. Po zamordowaniu swych dzieci, mieszkańcy miasta, wstrząśnięci niemoralnym postępkiem, wymierzyli na dzieciobójczyni swą sprawiedliwość. Nieznana jest prawdziwość tej historii, lecz faktem jest, że w Bravil pod głównym placem gdzie stoi pomnik Szczęśliwej Staruszki znajduje się sekretny grobowiec, w którym znajduje się sześć grobów, matka z synamiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Z krypty dosłyszalny jest głos, przeznaczony tylko dla jednej osoby, kojący, matczyny, nakazujący odsyłać śmiertelne dusze do ich boskiego ojca, Sithisa. Taka osoba jest, wyznaczonym i namaszczonym przez Nocną Matkę, Słuchaczem Mrocznego Bractwa, któremu przekazuje ona polecenia Straszliwego Ojca, które z należytą czcią Bractwo wykonuje. Tożsamość zwłok, według niektórych hipotez, nie jest przypisywana historycznej Nocnej Matce, a awatarowi Mephali. Sam kult Sithisa objęty jest niezwykłą tajemnicą, tak że mało kto o nim wie poza samymi członkami Bractwa. Ponadto Mroczne Obractwo operuje podług Pięciu Przykazań, które gdy złamane przywołują na krzywoprzysięzcę Gniew SithisaPięć Przykazań, który jest formą upiora przyzywanego z Pustki. Historia Nieznane jest pochodzenia Sithisa, jako że był pierwszą ze wszystkich rzeczy, a przed nim była tylko nicość, możliwie samorzutnie powstał w Pustce z przenikania Anu i Padomay, lub wiecznie istniał jako ich przedłużenieMonomit. W tej wiecznej nicości nieprzerwanie tworzył ze swych myśli światy i byty, a gdy myśli mijały wniwecz znikały również ich twory. W tym nieskończonym cyklu pojawiła się raz dziwna myśl, która nazwała się Anui-El, była ona bezmyślna i bezkształtna, oraz zdawała się nie mijać, co zaczęło Sithisa drażnić, a w końcu w ataku desperacji rzucił się na nią swymi pazurami i rozszarpał ją na strzępy. Jednak Sithis, twórca kształtu i formy, nadał tej myśli niezliczone kształty, a same kształty posiadły myśliMonomit, stając się Et'Ada, dziećmi SithisaPieśń o Pelinalu, tom VI. Sithis nie mógł ich zniszczyć, gdyż weszli wgłąb powłoki po Anui-Elu – Aurbis, gdzie on nie mógł wejść. Stworzył więc kolejnego syna, Lorkhana, któremu polecił udać się do wewnątrz świata by zebrać niepokorne istoty, które nie chciały umrzeć, odbierając im nieśmiertelność, czyniąc je na powrót podatne na zmianę, którą jest Sithis. Lorkhan przekonał część tych duchów, by stworzyli świat, poświęcając swą moc i potęgę, by jak ich Straszliwy Ojciec, posiąść w nim zdolność tworzenia z myśli. Choć część nie dała się zwieść pokusie Lorkhana, trwożąc się o swoje, cudem wyrwane ojcu, nieprzemijające życia, tysiące uległo ambicji i rozpoczęło plany stworzeniaMonomit. Gdy jednak doszło do wykonania planu, moce uczestniczących duchów, zaczęły się kurczyć szybciej niż przewidywali. Część zdołała uciec na krawędzie Aurbis, Magna GeTestimonials on Baar Dau – Minerva Calo, Associate Chronicler uratowani gdy przebili jego skorupęCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkościExegesis of Merid-Nunda – '''Phrastus of Elinhir wpuszczając do wewnątrz sithiańskie światło z granicy Pustki, Aetherius. Część straciła swą moc niemal w całości, gdyż nie należeli do silnych duchów, Ehlnofey skazani na zaniknięcie i śmierć, przed którą się mogli obronić tylko współżyjąc ze sobą i rodząc następne słabsze pokolenia, we wnętrzu stworzenia, Nirn. Nieliczni najsilniejsi, Aedra ostali w niekończącym się życiu, lecz podatni na śmierć w boju, rozpostarli swe światy opiekując się potomkami mniejszych duchów w śmiertelnym świecie, Domu Sithisa gdzie jego ręka po nich sięga, MundusMonomit. Choć krwawo zemścili się na Lorkhanie, za swe oszustwo, a w wodach zewnętrznych wciąż pływały nieśmiertelne Daedra rządząc wieczną, niewzruszoną i stałą Otchłanią. Część z niepokornej ojcu myśli poczęła doń wracać, przeznaczona kiedyś w nim kompletnie zaniknąćMonomit. Galeria Kaplica_Sithisa_(Online).png|Kaplica Sithisa z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Sithis.png|Witraż reprezentujący Sithisa z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Rytuał_Sithisa_(Online).jpg|Argoniański rytuał przyzywający Sithisa z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Ciekawostki * Pozostałością po miejscu, które zajmowała wyjęta przez Aedra iskra Lorkhana, jest podobna Sithisowi dziura, wchłaniająca i niwelująca wszelkie istnienie, Sheogorath. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Sithis (Lore) en:Sithis es:Sithis fr:Sithis it:Sithis ru:Ситис (бог) Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa